


In the Back Seat with You

by theshimmydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Post-Purgatory, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshimmydean/pseuds/theshimmydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's escape from Purgatory was far from easy. Ignore that fact that neither he nor the Winchesters knew what pulled him out; he had to a lot to answer for, both in Heaven and down on Earth. He swore to himself that he was going to do his best to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Back Seat with You

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot prompt from Tumblr

Castiel's escape from Purgatory was far from easy. Ignore that fact that neither he nor the Winchesters knew what pulled him out; he had to a lot to answer for, both in Heaven and down on Earth. He swore to himself that he was going to do his best to make things right.

In his eyes, becoming a hunter was the first step. He hadn't quite understood the looks of confusions on Sam and Dean's faces when he told them his plan but decided that it was the best idea he had. The actual hunting part wasn't hard and research was easy to handle. It was the human interaction that had Castiel most frustrated, including everyday moments with the Winchesters. He had popped in on the two brothers from time to time, casually observing their lifestyle and daily rituals but had never truly understood what significance the little things had. 

He learned that Sam preferred a crisp salad to a greasy burger. He learned that Dean didn't like for you to mess with his cassette tapes, even if you were just really curious and wanted to look at them. He learned that Sam got annoyed when Dean took the comics from the paper and neglected to put it back together. 

He also learned that the passenger seat was reserved for Sam. The first time Castiel sat in the front seat, both Winchesters gave him questioning looks. It didn't really seem to bother them but it was something out of the ordinary. The angel took note of this and, without complaint, took to sitting in the back during their trips. The front seat was for the brothers. It was their space and he was not going to intrude upon it.

One particular case had the trio stumped. Sam had been on his computer for hours and Dean had gone through almost all of the books they had at their disposal. The elder Winchester looked up and pushed the books away from him. "Okay. We need food," he said as he stood up and grabbed the keys to the Impala off the table. 

Castiel stood with him. "I could go and get food for you. It would take only a few seconds and then I would be back."

“Aright, try this; we need food and I need to get out of this godforsaken motel for ten minutes.” The angel frowned at the blasphemy, however accurate, and nodded. Before he could sit back down, Dean interrupted him. “You coming, Cas?”

 _But of course_ , Castiel thought. All Dean ever had to do was ask and he would follow wherever the hunter might lead. He’d had his own misgivings before but this was one thing he was absolutely sure of. “Yes, I will join you.”

Dean nodded and shrugged on his jacket. “Be back in a few,” he said to Sam. His brother grunted in response, not even bothering to look up from his laptop.

The pair left the motel and walked to the back lot where Dean had parked the Impala. Castiel could visibly see a fair amount of stress leave the man’s body the moment he stepped outside. _Dean does not like to be cooped up._ He made a mental note of that for future reference. When they reached the car, Dean took his place in the driver’s seat and Castiel sat in the back.

Dean noticed almost immediately. “Cas?”

“Yes Dean?”

“Aren’t you going to sit up front?”

Castiel tilted his head slightly. “Why would I do that?”

The hunter raised an eyebrow. “Because there is an empty seat and there are only two of us.”

“That is Sam’s seat. I cannot sit there.”

The corner of Dean’s mouth twitched, as if to smile. “Sam’s not here. You can sit next to me.”

“That is not my seat, Dean. This is.”

Dean finally had to laugh. “You know, boyfriends can trump brothers every once in a while.”

Castiel shrugged.

Sighing, Dean turned back to the front, revved up the engine, and shifted the Impala into drive. It was silent for the remainder of the drive. Dean kept his eyes fixed on the road and Castiel stared out the window, just watching everything as it went by.

Not ten minutes later, they were en route back to the motel, the smell of deep-fried something and greasy burgers saturating the car. Only two miles lay between them and their room when Dean drifted to the side of the road and parked on the shoulder. Castiel looked over to the hunter in the front seat, curiosity overwhelming his facial features. “Why have you stopped?”

Dean turned around to face Castiel. “Are you sure you don’t want to sit up here with me?”

“It is not a matter of what I want. This is my seat and I will not sit where I do not belong.”

Dean studied his face intently and Castiel was unable to place the emotion in the other man’s eyes. “I think I know what this is about. You’re learning your boundaries, how to fit in and that’s great. But you’re trying too hard. There’s not a concrete set of rules and you need to loosen up a bit.”

“I am sorry. I will do better next time.”

He laughed, not quite genuine. Castiel had heard Dean’s true laugh before but that was years before. There was a sad tone to the laugh that he was able to pick up on but he wasn’t sure why. Then Dean was smiling and that was a little bit sad too. But there was fondness in it and that made it more honest. And then, before Castiel could say anything else, Dean was climbing over the seat and squeezing in next to him. The fact that they were over six feet in height and the way Dean was pressing up against him made for a tight fit.

Castiel frowned. “Dean, what are you doing?”

And then that little smile turned into a grin. “Well, since you won’t sit up front with me, I’ll just come back here with you.”

“But if you are in the back seat, who will drive?”

Finally, Dean lost it. He pulled away just slightly and broke into a fit of laughter. Castiel watched in confusion but was content to see even a small amount of joy in Dean’s voice. After the laughter died down, the hunter looked back to Castiel. “You know, you’re the only one who can make me laugh like that anymore.”

“I am happy to be of some service to you,” Castiel said, giving the hunter a genuine smile.

It was Dean’s turn to frown. “That’s what I’ve been talking about. You’re making everything too formal when it doesn’t need to be. Just stop worrying about doing everything the right way and relax.” When Castiel didn’t answer, Dean sighed. “Maybe I just need to help you.”

“Dean, wha—“ His voice cut out when Dean pressed his body against his. Castiel was backed up against the door and, despite all of his celestial abilities, he felt as if he did not have the strength to move even if he wanted to. His eyes were locked with Dean’s and he could feel the hunter’s breath on his face.

“Shh. Don’t think. Just feel.” Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to Castiel’s. The angel’s body had been stiff and unmoving before but the contact with Dean’s skin seemed to spur him into motion. Castiel’s lips responded to Dean’s touch and moved against him.

While their lips fought for dominance, hands traveled everywhere: burying themselves in short locks of hair, caressing a cheek, gripping a hip. Dean had pulled Castiel to lie down on the seat and held himself above the angel, their lips never losing contact. The urgency steadily increased and soon Dean had slotted himself between Castiel’s legs and was grinding against him. Much to his pleasure, the man beneath him moaned moved his hips in response. It was very much like a dance. A sinful, breathless dance but they still moved in rhythm and never ceased.

For the first time in his existence, Castiel lost track of time. He didn’t know how long they had been kissing when Dean finally pulled away and looked down at him. “That was pretty awesome,” he said, the words spilled breathlessly over kiss-swollen lips.

“I agree. That was…very enjoyable.” Castiel found that he was out of breath but was too entranced by Dean’s proximity to wonder about it. Dean chuckled and lowered his body to rest on top of Castiel and placed a few more kisses on the angel’s neck. The pair shifted to their sides and wrapped their arms around each other. They stayed like that for the longest time, the cooling food forgotten in the front seat.

“You know,” Dean said, “I think I may let Sam drive when we skip town. The back seat is surprisingly…comfortable.”


End file.
